I will become said summoner
by Kanako Kizarugi
Summary: Yuna is decistated about her fathers death. She fins a way to express herself and Lulu catches her. Rated T for Cutting.


Why

Yuna sat in her tiny room, crying into her pillow. She didn't know what to do. She was happy that her father had died to protect Spira, but he ws the last family she had left. Her mother had already died from Sin. She had no one to turn to now.

She looked up at the wall and looked at the time. ten minutes after seven. She sighed," Father..." She said lightly, crying back into her pillow," Father. I know you did it to save Spira, but.."

She looked back up at the wall. She tired to hold all forms of sadness back. She sat up and pulled open her dresser droor, She searched threw it. She found a picture of her and her father. She was so lilttle then. Then, she would never expect her father to die. He was always there for her. But now, he was gone to the farplane. She looked around again. There was a knife. She wondered how that got there. SHe looked back at the picture then threw it.She picked up the knife and put it lightly under her wrist. She slowly dug a little cut on it.

More tears streamed down her face. She did it again, but slightly above. There was a knock at the door. Yuna did answer. "Yuna, its LuLu, are you alright?" She asked. Yuna didn't respond. Lulu asked again, and there still wasn't a responce. She opened the door (Which Yuna forgot to lock) , Lulu looked at her, shocked what she was doing," Yuna!"

Yuna tired to hide the knife and her arm under her pillow, but it didn't work. Lulu had already saw. Yuna looked away from her, her eyes still fillied with more tears then before. Lulu shook her head and walked over to the bed. "Yuna... you know thats not going to help at all"

Yuna looked at her. SHe knew it wouldn't but it helped her. It made her feel better," I don't care." She said in an emotionless tone with a shaky voice.

Lulu went to put her hand on Yuna's back, but Yuna moved away quickly. Lulu looked at her, saddend by her actions," Yuna.." She reached out again.

Yuna moved away quickly," No! Don't touch me! I don't need your help!" Yuna said, yelling at her. SHe didn't want help, or pitty," Leave me alone to die in peace!"

Lulu looked at her, the only thing in her eyes was sadness. " Yuna. I am not going to let you throw your life away like this." Lulu said angerly," You and I know that it will not solve anything! You know it will make matters worse. You know that it will make me and even Wakka sadder then we even are!"

Yuna looked away from Lulu again, clodeing her eyes, trying to stop the tears she cried from flowing. LUlu sat on the bed with her, putting her hand lightly on Yunas shoulder," Yuna..." Yuna quickly turned herself around and cried into LuLu's chest. "I'm sorry Lulu! I can't take it! My father was all I had! And now hes gone!"

"Yuna... He didn't mean to make you sad. He wanted to protect you. He didn't want you to die from Sin. You where his only daughter" Lulu said, rubbing Yunas back lightly, letting the heavy bleeding flow onto her gown," He didn't want to see you die in agony"

"But.. Lulu! I loved him! He was my father! He took care of me since Mother died!" She cried," All I wanted was him to be here with me, but he went and had to save the world"

"He died for a good cause, and you should be happy he did Yuna." She said to her," He died to insure you had a future. He wanted you to live happy, even if it was without him"

Yunas tears decreased,'"Oh Lu... I just wish there was another way for Sin to die without having to let someone sacrifice themselves to defeated it for 4 years" She said, rubbing her head into Lulus chest lightly," I just wish.."

"One day Yuna, one day Sin will be gone. One person will find a way-"

"And I'll be that person! I will revenge my father, and eveyone else who sacrificed their lives!" She said," Even if its only for a few years, I will be saveing the people of Spira, and be revengeing my father! I will become a summoner!"

"Now Yuna-"

"No Lulu! I want to become a summoner! I want to!"

Lulu nodded," If that is want you want." Lulu said, holding Yuna closer.

YUna stopped crying," Thank you Lulu... thank you"

-----

a/n: How did you like it? Its a little short, but I had this idea in my head and I had to share it with the world.


End file.
